Inuyasha Goes To School
by Francesca3234
Summary: Alright so in this story Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome (but he will) and he is a half demon half human from a different era (Like more then 100 years in the past) but he has to come to Kagome's era (our time) to fight all of the evil demons that found their way to Kagome's time. And he is under cover as a student in Kagome's school.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so in this story Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome and he is a half demon half human from a different era (Like more then 100 years in the past) but he has come to Kagome's era (our time) to fight all of the evil demons that found their way to Kagome's time. FYI: when I write in a thiner font that means that he/she is thinking that. I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**INUYASHA POV**

Why do humans of this time wear such weird cloths! Inuyasha was so lost that he desided to go into a building named 'High School'. What kind of weird name is that?

Princible: "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Inuyasha: "I'm Inuyasha, who are-"

Princible: "-Ohhhh you must be the the new transfer student, your late."

Inuyasha: "Transfer student?"

Pricible: "Here is your uniform, out this on and head to your class."

Inyasha: "Where is my class?"

Pricible: "Down that hall, third door on the right."

Inuyasha: "Ok?"

Inuyasha put the school uniform on and head to his class, once he opened the door everybody's eyes were on him. Why are the all looking at me like I'm a freak...

Teacher: "Are you a new student?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah..."

Teacher: "What is your name?"

Inuyasha: "Inuyasha."

Teacher: "Is that your first or last name?"

Inuyasha: "My name is Inuysha, nothing more."

Teacher: "Ok, take a seat next to Kagome. She will be you buddy for the day." (she said while pointing over to Kagome)

Inuyasha walked over to the desk next to Kagome.

Kagome: "Hi, my name is Kagome." (she wispered while the teacher was talking to the class)

Inuyasha: "Yeah whatever, I don't even know how I got pulled into this mess." (he wispered back)

Kagome: "What is up with your hair?"

Inuyasha: "What do you mean?"

Kagome: "What I mean is-"

Teacher: "Class is over, you kids can go to the cafiteria now."

Everybody including Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the cafiteria. Inuyasha didn't know where to go so he just followed Kagome.

Kagome: "So this is the cafiteria, you get your food there and you sit over there, got it?" (she said while pointing towards the lunch tables and the food station)

Inuyasha: "Yeah I think so."

Kagome: "Awesome! I'll be over there if you need anything." (she said while pointing to the table her friends were at)

Inuyasha: "Ok?"

Kagome: "See ya!" (she said while walking towards he friends)

**KAGOME POV**

Yuki: "So what do you think of...Whats his name again?"

Ayumi: "Don't tall me you forgot already!?"

Yuki: "I was to busy looking at his handsom features."

Eri: "Is it just me or is the hot new kid coming over here."

Kagome: "I think he just needs some help with something."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and her friends.

Kagome: "Do you need something, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, I was just wondering if after school..."

Kagome: "What is it?"

Inuyasha: "Well, I don't know my way around this town so I was just wondering if you could show me around, it would really help."

Kagome: "Ok, sure."

Inuyasha: "Alright, thanks Kagome."

Inuyasha walked beck to the table he was sitting on before.

Ayumi: "Ohhhhh, he likes you!"

Yuki: "Shoot! I thought I had a chance with him."

Kagome: "He doesn't like me he just needs some help."

Eri: "Well if he doesn't like you then I bet he likes me!"

Yuki: "NOOOO! He's mine!"

Ayumi: "I bet he doesn't like any of you."

Kagome: "Ok guys lets leave, its time for our next class."

**Alright everybody, I hope your liking the new story. I am trying to deside if I should do a chapter every day or every other day, but I'll find out soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everybody, I desided to upload 1 chapter every other day. Its because I'm going on a trip soon and I still have to work on my other fan fiction sooooo yeah.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**KAGOME POV**

School had just ended and Kagome was waiting outside of the school for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Hey sorry for making you wait." (he said while running towards her)

Kagome: "Its ok, I just have to make a stop back at my house. Is that ok with you?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah whatever, do what you want."

Kagome and Inuyasha got over to Kagome's house and walked in.

Kagome: "You can wait right here, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha: "Ok."

**INUYASHA POV**

Inuyasha was starting to grow annoyed on how long Kagome was taking so he desided to take a walk outside. When he was outside he noticed a shrine so he walked to it and inside the shrine was a well. He felt as if there was a demon near by so he desided to jump down the well. He was then grabbed by a big and muscular green arm.

Inuyasha: "Shit!"

Demon: "I shall eat your soul for lunch, ahahaha!"

Inuyasha: "Not if I can help it!"

Inuyasha then pulled out his Tessagia and cut the demons arm off.

Demon: "AHHHHHH!"

**KAGOME POV**

Kagome was in her room her room when she heard a loud scream coming from outside. She then rushed down the stairs, through the door, and into the shrine. She just stood there in awe about what had just happened right in front of her. She just saw Inuyasha plunge his sword into the chest of a green skined monster. Is this a dream or something?! What just happened?! Kagome then fainted because of all the blood she saw.

**Ok sorry guys, I know that this was a short chapter but I kind of just wanted to end it at her fainting, you know to create some suspence. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Well, I guess I will talk to you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey people, ummmm I just wanted to say that I am ending this fan fiction. I know that I have not gotten very far on it and I apoligise to the people that are actually reading it. I am ending it because it would most likly end up being like the show and it would be pointless to keep going with it.**

**For eveybody who enjoys inuyasha fan fictions, then I will be thinking of making another one or I might even continue sombody's fan fiction that they are giving away.**

**Once again, I am SUPER sorry for ending this fan fiction. But if I think of some new ideas for this fan fiction I will be sure to put it up. All I'm saying is that I won't be posting new chapters all the time, like I might post a new chapter once every 3 or 2 months. Soooo yeah bye.**

**- Francesca3234**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK!

.

.

Sorry everyone about giving up on this story. BUT DO NOT FEAR, I have good news! I am going to continue this story very soon because I have so many different ideas!

.

.

I also wanted to tell all of you to take a look at my profile, there some Inuyasha stuff at the bottom. Also I wanted to say that you should check out my other stories.

.

.

And thats about it. I am happy to be back with you guuys on this story!


End file.
